Episode 09 Betrayal
This is the fourth Episode of Season Two, and the Ninth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 08 Carol Next Episode: Episode 10 Ancient Plot Jonas rallies his new team of villains, he introduces, Castle to vampire Harris, and tells them Max is too strong to take on head first, they need to weaken him, or at least distract him. Castle mentions “The rise of T'Purok” she tells of beings called “The ancients” who came before the Dark and Light, and gave birth to sub species such as Werewolves and Vampires, while Typical Horned demons and angels were created as warriors for the dark and light, she suggests they rise one of these ancients beings to cause problems for Max and crew, Jonas says Max will be strong enough to fight an ancient by now, but two of them should do the trick. Amelia sits with Max, and he tells her the story Paria told him “''Long ago, mother earth created life on earth, as the primary species she created huge magical and powerful beasts called the Ancients. The ancients were the creators all all species, including man, but they fought huge wars against each other and were destined to destroy the planet in their fights. Mother Earth was sad that every species was forced to fight each other instead of live in harmony. Mother Earth then created two more children, but they were gods like her, stronger then all the ancients, The Ying/Yang gods, Darkness and Light. The Darkness and The light recruited the armies to turn against their ancient creators and busy their souls in magical items, and spells. But after, the Dark and Light turned on each other and started their own war over earth, recruiting all species to their cause, and starting a new war, that is said to end when the Vessel of Darkness fights the Vessel Of Light, and finally bringing an end to all life on earth” ''She tells him that is insane, and can't be true. He tells her, at some point he will have to fight the vessel of light, and destroy the world. Felix then comes in and joins them, they decide to go to Tanner's to hang with some of their friends. Logan, Alexis, Tanner and Tia all hangout at Tanner's house, suddenly there is a magical explosion and they are all thrown to the ground. Claudia and Audrey sit and have dinner, and finally have some real bonding time, and realize they are more alike now then ever. Amelia, Max and Felix find Tanner's house destroyed and crawl into the rubble to help their friends. Amelia pulls out Tia, and she is ok, Felix helps up Tanner who is hurt in the leg but ok, and Max grabs Logan and helps him up, Logan looks around for Alexis and can't find her, Tia sees her and Logan runs to her, she looks limp and Felix runs over and tries to heal her, but she is dead. Logan screams out. Claudia and Audrey walk into the hospital and find Max, Amelia and Felix in the waiting room, Tanner comes out with a cast on his leg, and Tia has stitches. Logan then comes out and tells them Alexis is gone, she had already been dead to long for them to save her. Logan asks to be alone and walks away. Tanner then tells the gang he is getting picked up by a friend, and going back to his hometown for a while, he needs a break from all of this. Tia turns and walks away angry, Amelia follows her. Max tells Logan they understand and he needs to stay safe, and it's not safe here. Max, Claudia, Felix and Audrey walk away. Jonas stands at the head of a table with Harris, and Castle looking at him. He reveals Alistar to them, Alistar tells them he is possessed by the darkness and he plans to fight Max and force the darkness on him. Alistar then states that the darkness is a god. Jonas then steps up and tells the team that to distract Max they will rise and ancient, but Alistar tells them an Ancient won't be enough, but two of them, especially if they want to fight each other, will be a big distraction for them to set up their plan. The team relocates to a new spot and looks at the bodies of two dead demons that were scavenged by Jonas, one of them is Demon #1. Castle and Jonas join use the power of a talismen, and their magic to do the spell, Harris and Alistar watch and it ends with a bright light and rubble, Jonas and team are gone. a female demon rises, wit yellow features and teleports away quicky. Lilith then rises from the rubble herself naked, she looks around. Max tells Felix they need to find information of this coming battle, and Jonas's agenda, and to go ask Paria if she can help, they kiss and Felix teleports away. Max calls Raquelle and leaves a message. Felix and Paria meet Gabe and he kills Felix, but Paria gets away. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Felix Tanner Ice Raquelle Heart Jonas Miles Alexis Mcree Alistar Harris Conrad Castle Reign Freya Paria Gabe Category:Episodes Category:Season Two